It is usually desirable that cellulosic composite laminates exhibit a number of qualities, such as a cloth-like appearance, excellent wet and dry strength, exceptional porosity, very good abrasion resistance and wash durability, an exceptional bulk and water holding capacity, and a lack of a paper rattle. Cellulosic composite laminates that possess these qualities can be used to make towels or tissues that are valuable assets in the performance of a variety of tasks. For example, such a towel or tissue can be used by doctors and nurses as a highly effective and strong hand towel or tissue in both a hospital and an office.
Moreover, it is desirable that the the composite laminate have a quilted or a textured surface. Such a composite laminate is durable and effective in a number of applications.
Previous processes and cellulosic composite laminates fail to provide one or more of these desirable qualities. For example, in some previous cellulosic composite laminates, the requisite strength, bulk, and clothlike appearance are not provided in a single tissue or towel. Likewise, previous processes for making cloth-like composites are often complex and expensive to perform.